All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Dottie
Summary: Lee and Amanda share their first Christmas together since their marriage


***DISCLAIMER*** Scarecrow and Mrs. King is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Production Company. The story is copyrighted to the author. This story is for entertainment purposes only and cannot be redistributed without the permission of the author. "All I Want For Christmas Is You" is by Vince Vance and the Valiants and was manufactured and distributed by Waldoxy/Malaco Records & Tapes.

Many thanks to Dix who beta read this for me!

Title: All I Want For Christmas Is You

Author: Dottie

Date: December 2001

Rating: G

Synopsis: Lee and Amanda share their first married Christmas together.

Author's Notes: This is just a piece of Christmas fluff I came up with while listening to Christmas music. The song in this story was recorded in 1993, but for purposes of this story, we're going to pretend that it came out in 1987! 

_____

Lee and Amanda Stetson entered their cozy home on Maplewood Drive after yet another round of Christmas shopping, shaking the snow off of themselves in the entranceway. Lee thought that he was finally getting the hang of this holiday thing. One nagging point kept coming up though. Amanda kept insisting on showing him things that she wanted to get him for Christmas. She simply couldn't believe that being a part of a family again was enough of a Christmas present for him. Ever since their mystery marriage had been revealed months ago, and he had moved in with his new family, he found it hard to believe how much he had been missing by being a lone wolf for so long. But it wasn't just Amanda. Whenever he and any member of the family found themselves out together lately, an endless barrage of gifts was displayed to him, to see if there was anything he would want. It seemed that the whole family was intent on making this the best Christmas he had ever had.

Amanda delighted in Christmas preparations. It seemed that every part of the house had some sort of decoration, whether it was stockings hanging from the mantle, wreaths on the doors, or garland hanging from the stair railing. The family also had many traditions that he had to learn, such as their annual sleigh ride, Christmas music playing non-stop, and the boys still writing letters to Santa and posting them on the refrigerator so their wish lists could be made public. 

Amanda turned to him, and brushed a bit more snow from his hair. 

"How about some hot cocoa?" she asked as she kissed him lightly, her arms wrapping around him. "Extra marshmallows," she said with a grin.

He couldn't help but smile back as he held her close. "That would be great. I'll just hang up these wet coats." he said as he helped her out of her jacket and scarf.

Soon the sound of Christmas music again filled the house, and he could hear her placing the mugs on the counter and putting the kettle on the stove for the water to boil. He entered the living room and turned on only the bright, multi-colored lights of the Christmas tree and settled himself on the couch. He loved being a part of this family. He was enjoying all the things that made Christmas special in their household. But even if all of the trimmings were gone, he would still be having the best Christmas possible just by being with them.

A song came on the radio that he had never heard before. The plaintive sound of the female vocalist rose clearly from the backup instruments playing. 

__

Take back the holly and mistletoe

Silver bells on strings

If I wrote a letter to Santa Claus

I would ask for just one thing

I don't need sleigh rides in the snow

Don't want a Christmas that is blue

Take back the tinsel, stockings, and bows

Cause all I want for Christmas is you.

The song startled him. It was saying exactly what he felt. As it was playing, he was thinking back over all the things they had been doing the past few weeks. He could vividly recall Amanda hanging mistletoe and holly from doorways, bells on the closet doors, and tinsel on the tree. He remembered the sleigh ride with Amanda and the boys, and the snowball fight that took place when they got back to the car. You could take it all away, and he would still be exactly where he wanted to be. Lee walked to the doorway and glanced into the kitchen, entranced by the form of his graceful wife as the song continued:

__

I don't need expensive things

They don't matter to me

All that I want

It can't be found 

Underneath the Christmas tree

You are the angel that tops my tree

You are my dream come true

Santa can't bring me what I need

Cause all I want for Christmas is you

As the instruments began to play in the background, Amanda entered the room bearing a tray of hot cocoa and Christmas cookies. He quickly took the tray from her and set it down on the coffee table. He then pulled her close, whispering in her ear, "Dance with me."

"Lee, your cocoa will get cold," she said , knowing her protests were futile. She could never resist him when he gave her that special look. It made her resolve melt faster than the marshmallows currently dissolving in the hot mugs of cocoa she had prepared. 

"It'll keep," he said. "This is what I really want for Christmas." 

With that he swept her into his arms and proceeded to hold her close as they rhythmically swayed to the music.

His left hand pulled her right to his chest as the music continued:

__

I don't need expensive things

They don't matter to me

All that I want

It can't be found

Underneath the Christmas tree

You are the angel that tops my tree

You are my dream come true

Santa can't bring me what I need 

Cause all I want for Christmas is you

__

He reluctantly released her as the music ended and looked down into her deep chocolate eyes. 

"Don't you see? You're all trying to make this Christmas so special for me. But just being here is special enough. What the song just said, it's how I feel," he said, his voice cracking with emotion. "You could take all the trimmings away, and I'd still have exactly what I want for Christmas. You are my angel, and my dream come true. All I want for Christmas is you, Amanda. You and this wonderful family that you've made me a part of."

She looked up at him, tears of emotion glittering in her eyes. She knew exactly what he meant. He was the answer to her prayers as well, but to hear him expressing his emotions so openly to her was still a wonder. Her heart surged with joy that she had found this wonderful man, who emotionally, had changed so much from the Lee Stetson she had first met years ago.

As they leaned forward to share a kiss, the door opened with an accompanying gust of wind, and the boys and her mother entered the scene in a raucous burst of energy. 

"And all I want for Christmas is you, big fella," she whispered to him.

"Aw Grandma, they're being all mushy again," Jamie cried out, although he was grinning to see his mother so happy.

"Yes dear, isn't it wonderful? Come on boys, I'll make you both some cocoa, and we can give your mother and Lee some privacy."

Lee pulled away, somewhat reluctantly, but happy all the same to spend some time with his whole family. "Whoa there guys, you need to tell your mom and me how the sledding went." He smiled as he pulled Amanda by the hand to join the rest of their family in the kitchen.

The End


End file.
